


Reflection

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom George Weasley, Brothers, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Fred Weasley, Triple Drabble, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Fred and George like the same things in bed, and they know it.





	Reflection

Fred pressed his lips to George’s mouth. He knew just how George liked to be kissed, because it was exactly the same way Fred liked to be kissed.

George wrapped his arms around Fred’s back. He knew just how Fred liked to be held, because it was exactly the same way George liked to be held.

Fred rubbed the head of his cock against George’s entrance. He knew just how George liked to be teased, because it was exactly the same way Fred liked to be teased.

George sunk his teeth into the flesh of Fred’s neck. He knew just how Fred liked to be bitten, because it was exactly the same way George liked to be bitten.

Fred slid into George, smoothly and gradually. He knew just how George liked to be penetrated, because it was exactly the same way Fred liked to be penetrated.

George called Fred’s name in a particular tone of lust and love and longing. He knew just how Fred liked to hear his name spoken, because it was exactly the same way George liked to hear his name spoken.

Fred plunged into George with increasing speed until he was pounding him wildly. He knew just how George liked to be fucked, because it was exactly the same way Fred liked to be fucked.

George rocked his hips beneath Fred’s body, driving Fred deeper with each movement. He knew just how Fred liked his thrusts to be met, because it was exactly the same way George liked his thrusts to be met.

Fred murmured, “I love you,” when he came inside George’s ass. He knew just what George yearned to be told, because it was exactly the same thing Fred yearned to be told:

“I love you,” George cried out; Fred’s joy mirrored George’s precisely.


End file.
